You're Not Alone
by MidniteCurse4Eternity
Summary: Naruto overhears Sakura confess her feelings to Sasuke before he tried to leave the village. Something in his heart breaks when he realizes that Sasuke thinks he's alone. He's not and Naruto was going to make sure he knew that. Under revision.


**Author's note:**My first songfic...well close to one. Inspired by a song. I don't own anything except this plot. I wish I did, but I don't. Yeah that's it. If it sucks, just know I'm not a talented writer like most people out there. (hint hint)

**You're Not Alone**

_It's just like him_

_To wander off in the evergreen park_

_Slowly searching_

_For any sign of the ones he used to love_

Silence just silence, or so he thought. Uchiha Sasuke walked down the only path out of Konoha. He decided he couldn't stay; he had strayed too far away from his path and he had almost forgotten what his purpose in life was. He promised his parents he would avenge them. He needed to get stronger; he needed power; he needed Orochimaru's help. He didn't care if Orochimaru only wanted his body. He needed to kill him. It's not like he had anything else to lose.

_He says he's got nothing else to live for_

_(He says he's got nothing left)_

_And this time I think you know_

_'So far so good. No interruptions.'_ He was glad he decided to leave at night. _'They better not run after me later.'_ He thought. He was determined to get his revenge, he didn't care what happened to him later on in life. As long as he avenged his parents. After all that's all he has left to live for.

* * *

_You're not alone_

_There is more to this I know_

_You can make it out_

_You will live to tell_

It was getting late. Haruno Sakura bid Uzumaki Naruto a good night and left the ramen stand. But what she didn't know was that a certain blond idiot was following her. She was too absorbed in her thoughts to notice. 'He wouldn't leave would he?' She sadly thought. Ironically when she realized where she was going, she found herself walking down a not so familiar path. Thoughts of Team 7 on their first mission to the Land of Waves flooded her head and brought forth a stream of emotions.

* * *

_She's just like him_

_Spoiled rotten, confused by the lies she's been fed_

_She's searching for no one (but herself)_

_Her eyes turn to green and she seems to be happy that she is her_

_And this time I think you'll know_

Uzumaki Naruto did not know why he was following Haruno Sakura. He was even more confused on why she didn't even sense him. He was concerned when Sakura had said goodbye and walked home alone. He was afraid something would happen to her if she was out at night alone. He saw her walk down the only path out of Konoha. He wondered if she was going to leave but dismissed it since he knew there were people that she couldn't leave behind. He stopped when she stood still near some trees on the path, as if waiting for someone. Uzumaki Naruto froze when he saw Uchiha Sasuke walking down the path with his backpack.

* * *

_You're not alone_

_There is more to this I know_

_You can make it out_

_You will live to tell_

Sasuke walked down the path getting closer to the gates. He slowed down when he sensed a chakra nearby. He stopped when Sakura stepped out from the trees' shadows. _'Why is it always her?'_ He thought in frustration. He had an urge to yell at her. Instead he asked:

"What are you doing out so late? Shouldn't you be in bed?"

"I'd knew you would come this way...if you were to leave. It's the only way out of Konoha. So I just waited."

"Go back to sleep. There's no need to stay here."

And with that he walked past her intending to leave without causing any commotions.

* * *

_You're not alone_

_There is more to this I know_

_You can make it out_

She was starting to cry. "Why won't you say anything? Why do you always keep so quiet? Why won't you say a single word to me?" She was crying really hard now. "It doesn't concern you. I don't need your help." His words struck her heart into a million pieces.

_(There is more to this)_

She stopped crying. Sadly she asked quietly, "No matter what, you just always hate me, don't you..." she faded off, "remember, when we just became Genins and put into a three-man squad...the first time we were here alone you were so mad at me...you called me annoying." "No I don't remember." He replied coldly. "Yeah I guess you're right. It was so long ago." She laughed.

_We're not alone_

_There is more to this I know_

_You can make it out_

_You will live to tell_

_'That bastard!!'_Naurto thought when Sasuke had told Sakura he could never be like them. But try as he might Uzumaki Naruto could not move. He tried so desperately to but couldn't. He watched as Sakura begged Sasuke not to leave. He watched as she said she would be alone if Sasuke left. He watched her confess her love to Sasuke. And he watched as Sasuke thanked her, knocked her out, and laid her on the hard cold bench.

_(So tell me)_

"Damn that teme." he whispered under his breath. Naruto was mad. At Sasuke and himself. _'Why can't I move?'_He thought. It was like someone else was controlling him. Heck he could even be sleepwalking. He would wake up and it would be just a dream. 'That's right. It's just a dream.' He told himself. He watched as Sasuke left the village. "You're not alone." He whispered. Then everything went black.

_You're not alone_

_There is more to this I know_

_You can make it out_

_You will live to tell_

* * *

**The Next Day**

When Naruto woke up, he found himself in his bed. The first thing that came to mind was _'Was it just a dream?'_But that was a few hours ago. He had found Shikamaru knocking on his door and discovered that he wasn't dreaming. Now Shikamaru, Him, Neji, Kiba and Chouji were chasing after Sasuke. They had split up fighting one on one with their opponents. It was just him chasing Sasuke now. But thanks to this Kimimaro dude, he wouldn't catch up. But when his hopes were going down, Lee showed up to help him. Naruto was glad he had friends and took off hoping to catch Sasuke before it's too late. He hoped that his comrades would be alright. He hoped he would be able to fulfill his promise to Sakura.

**15 minutes later...**

_'Yes! Finally caught up!'_Naruto mentally cheered. He could see Sasuke a few meters away from him.

"Sasuke!" He screamed as he stopped on top of one of the two statues he saw. He watched as Sasuke stopped on the other statue.

"What about me?" asked Sasuke. Naruto didn't answer. Sasuke took a step forward.

"What? Are you gonna run away teme?" asked Naruto. Sasuke stopped and turned around. Naruto froze; he could see that one of Sasuke's eyes was different and he could see strange blackish purple markings on the left side of his face. "Baka! Are you trying to stop me too?" Sasuke's voice drifted to Naruto ears. "Why Sasuke? What made you turn out like this?" screamed Naruto. "I don't have time for your silly games. Go home!" answered Sasuke.

"Shikamaru, Neji, Kiba, Chouji, and Bushy Brows all risked their lives to follow you here." Naruto said.

"Good for them." Sasuke replied. He didn't really care. Naruto was pissed off at this.

"What the hell? They're your comrades! How can you not care? What did Kakashi-sensei say about teamwork and your comrades?"

Naruto lunged at Sasuke and they tumbled on top of a statue. Naruto was on top of Sasuke, his fist raised. He brought it down and punched Sasuke. He grabbed Sasuke's collar ahd shook him, hoping to knock some sense into Sasuke. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's collar. "I need power. The leaf can't give it to me. Only Orochimaru can." replied Sasuke.

Naruto froze. "Orochimaru just wants your body to use as his container. You might get killed and never come back. I can't let you do that."

"I don't care. Just as long as I can complete my objective. I don't care what happens to me." Sasuke scoffed.

"I won't let you! I'll bring you back even if I have to break your limbs." screamed Naruto.

* * *

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's collar and pulled himself up. He lifted Naruto up and raised his fist. He let go of Naruto and punched him directly in the guts. Naruto flew in the water. Sasuke laughed. He could feel the power radiating from him. But Naruto didn't give up. He was determined to fulfill his promise to Sakura. He couldn't give up.

**15 minutes later...**

The fight was intense. Sasuke had turned on his second stage curse seal and Naruto had called forth the Nine Tailed Fox's chakra. Both were trying to come out as the victor. Sasuke charged up his chidori. It's blue chakra mixed in with black chakra turned it into a grayish ball of chakra. Naruto charged up his rasengan. It's blue chakra mixed in with fox's red chakra turned it into a purple sphere. They both attacked and as they made contact Naruto managed to scratch Sasuke's headband. Sasuke on the other hand with his newly found wings hit Naruto. Their attacks collied; an explosion; and smoke. As the smoke cleared, there laying on the ground was a headband, Sasuke, and Naruto. Naruto was holding onto Sasuke's shirt refusing to let go and both were slowing slipping to unconsciousness.

"Why," Sasukechoked out, "why go so far for me?" He closed his eyes and slumped forward with Naruto still having a tight hold on his shirt.

_You're not alone_

_You're not, you're not alone_

Naruto pondered a moment trying to think of an answer to Sasuke's questions. He thought of Chouji, Neji, Kiba, Shikamaru, and Bushy Brows. He thought of how hard they were trying to get Sasuke back. He thought of his promise to Sakura. Then he found the answer.

"Because...you're not alone...I'm not alone...we're not alone." Naruto whispered before he drifted into unconsciousness.

_'I kept my promise Sakura-chan.'_

When Hakate Kakashi arrived at the battle scene he saw Sasuke on the ground with Naruto. Both were unconscious, but for some reason Naruto had a death grip on Sasuke's shirt.

Kakashi sighed. _'You did it kiddo.'_

He smiled.

They were going to make it after all.

"You saved him from the dakness. You're not alone after all."

(sorry if the ending was crappy. I had to rewrite it because i accidently deleted my ending so I had to write it again. It was a pain to do. I was so pissed. But I managed to write it again. I thought it was better the first time around...before I gosh darn deleted it. But anyways tell me what you think!!)


End file.
